


[Banner] Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor) Art

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [90]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Art made for the fic 'Bad Case Of Loving You (Doctor, Dotctor)' by MeridianRose





	[Banner] Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor) Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634835) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



> for the smallfandombang 2017 at LJ


End file.
